


Alone Together

by CycloneRachel



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Gen, Loneliness, Mentions of other characters - Freeform, One Shot, Post 5X13, Reflection, Season/Series 05 Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-29
Updated: 2020-02-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:54:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22946626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CycloneRachel/pseuds/CycloneRachel
Summary: The next time Kara entered the DEO, she only recognized one person.
Relationships: Kara Danvers & Querl Dox
Comments: 8
Kudos: 21





	Alone Together

Kara entered the DEO again, because she had to.

She needed to keep up the facade, after all, let the world think that Supergirl was still working with one Luthor- it was good for both of their images, she thought.

Especially his.

But as she did enter, flying in like she always did and slowly walking over to the command center, she was struck by how few people she recognized.

In the beginning, she could always count on seeing J’onn there- or even further back, she remembered J’onn hiding his identity, calling himself Hank Henshaw and pretending to distrust all aliens, before she found out he was one himself.

And by his side, she could always count on Alex, her sister- who had protected her since they’d met. It took her a long time to see what effect that had had on her, especially in how Eliza treated her in comparison to Kara, and how seriously she truly took it, but she appreciated that more now (especially seeing an Alex who didn’t connect both of her identities) and if it was possible to love her more, she did.

The two of them had always been there for her, and hopefully always would be- through good times and bad, battles lost and won. She loved them so much, and even though both of them had left the DEO now, she still had them in her life. No matter what path her life took, she thanked Rao every day that she met them, and she was probably going to do so for the rest of her days.

There were others, through the almost five years she’d had as Supergirl, who had helped her in the DEO.

Winn, of course, just as reliable. She couldn’t have asked for a better friend, a better companion during those first few years, and when he was promoted to official DEO agent, she was overjoyed for him. It fit him perfectly, helped him to realize his potential just like she’d realized hers, and when the time came for him to move on from that job, she was happy beyond words for him. She knew that he was ready to go to the future, and that the thirty-first century would be lucky to have him.

Speaking of that century, and the man who had found a new home there, was Mon-El, who’d never been an agent officially- but he’d come to live there, both in his original year and when he came back to visit. Kara had become used to his presence, until he was ready to venture outside of it, which she supposed described all of his time in her century before he left. Their relationship hadn’t been perfect, but they could be a team- and they came to understand each other.

And once that had happened, after months of Kara missing him and the connection she shared with him, he returned- this time with a small team that started to work out of the DEO along with him. Although she had initially not wanted to like or trust his teammates (though she’d never admit it to either of them: Imra seemed too perfect, and Brainy’s name summarized Kara’s distrust in him) further time spent working with them, along with spending time with Brainy inside her mind palace, led her to considering them as good friends too- which was good, as one of them eventually stayed behind.

Still there were more, who’d come and gone- Lucy Lane, for a time, an uneasy rival turned valuable friend, whom she still missed. Barry Allen, who had visited and worked with her there, and helped Kara when she needed to save her reputation the most. Her cousin, Kal-El- Superman- who didn’t trust them (a position she understood now more than ever) but worked alongside them for her sake. Maggie Sawyer, the woman Alex had loved, who Kara admired too. James Olsen, sometimes- who never officially worked with them, but for all he did as Guardian, might as well have.

M’Gann, kind of. President Marsdin, and President Baker- though one of those was far more pleasant than the other. Colonel Haley. All the agents that had worked there, who she tried to learn the names of- it was the least she could do after they protected her secret.

Now, even Lex and Lena, though really it felt more like Lex had taken it over as it was owned by Luthorcorp.

But neither of the Luthors were present as she entered, and the only person she really recognized there was Brainy, hair cut shorter than it had been the last time she’d seen him (looking really good, a fact that shouldn't have surprised her, but she still appreciated the change) and holding the tablet she was used to seeing held in J’onn’s hands, then in Alex’s.

 _We’re on our own, now,_ she thought, seeing him give orders. _You don’t have anyone else you can really confide in, either._

_In that case… we just have to be there for each other, when nobody else really can be._

_Especially because you’ve been here for me all along._

Had she really been there for him? How much did she really help him, when he first settled into life in this century? Getting a room in the DEO and coming up with a cover story, that had been J’onn and Alex’s doing. The movies he’d watched, he had seen them alone, on the Netflix account he was now sharing with her and Alex. Learning what to do and not to do in social situations, she’d let him learn- thought he was smart enough to figure it out for himself- which he was, but there were still times that he was out of sync with humanity, which wasn’t his fault. He was a member of the Super-friends, but did she really act like a friend to him? When he started telling her all about his parents, and the trip they’d been on that led to him getting his personality inhibitors- what did he think of her response to him?

Did he think she liked him at all?

Well, if there was any better time for them to improve their relationship, she didn’t see one.

Kara squared her shoulders and walked over to Brainy, standing beside him with new resolve.


End file.
